It's Not Fair
by MeoW03
Summary: A Guiding Light & Ghost Whisperer crossover/


Title: It's Not Fair

Title: It's Not Fair

Author: me

Fandom: GL/Ghost Whisperer

A/N: crying as I write this.

Disclaimer Not mine this is in "Gus'" Honor

For:

lj-cut text "It's NOT Fair"

Harley screamed and fell into Buzz's arms. "It's not fair Daddy. I loved him!"

"I know sweetie. We ALL loved him." Buzz consoled. As he rocked her like a child.

She started hyperventilating. Cyrus and Buzz forced her to sit down and take deep breaths from a paper bag.

"No no no no no no no no...!" She repeated endlessly.

Natalia the BITCH came up to them. "Harley he was mine too you know, and my son's father. Don't you care about us at all?"

"NO!" Harley, Buzz and Cyrus yelled in unison. Natalia began to cry and ran off.

"Don't you pay her no mind!" Said Cyrus soothingly. Petting Harley's hair.

"Stop treating me like a child!" Harley yelled.

Buzz took his turn. "Now, Harley Davidson Cooper, you're stronger than this. Do you think Gus would want you carrying on like this?"

"GUS IS DEAD GODDAMNIT!"

"Not in your heart." Buzz added.

Harley's two young sons approached and rushed to her side after hearing her crying and yelling/

"Mommy! Gus is up in Heaven." Jude said. "You are going to make him sad. Just please try to smile for him and make him happy. He's up there with God looking down on you."

Harley was glad she had taken her sons to Church, they know what was up, litterly

Days later Harley had taken a vacation away from family, friends, Springfield, everything that reminded her of Gus being gone forever. She made her way into an antique shop hoping to find some nice things for 'the house that Gus built' The store was called Same As It Never Was.

A full figured but beautiful woman with too many earrings said, "Hi I'm Delia, how can I help you." But she said it a little too hurriedly.

A voice in the back called out. "Delia, let me get that. You go to Ned's game, he'll be pissed if you miss it!"

"Sorry." said Delia and rushed out.

A younger and very striking young lady came out. "Hi! I'm Melinda Gordon, and I run this place with Delia and I..," Melinda's words silenced, she stared over Harley's shoulder. "I'm Harley and I.. what?" Harley turned around and saw nothing. "What's up?" she asked quixotically.

"I--I," Melinda stammered.

"What is it?" Harley demanded. "Look, if you don't want to wait on me, fine! I'll find somewhere else to go."

"Oh, please don't. Melinda begged. "I see someone."

Harley looked again, no one was there. "OK, cut the crap. I'm here looking for some odds and ends for a house I'm building in the memory of my late x husband. His name was.."

"Gus Aituro." Melinda finished.

Harley scowled. "How in the HELL did you know that." She demanded angrily.

Gus spoke. "Is Olivia OK?" he asked. Melinda turned to Harley and asked, "Was his name Gus?"

Harley was aghast. "How, what, how did you know to say that?"

"He's standing right next to you Harley"

"Bull, Gus is Dead! He died because of a motorcycle accident a week ago. And what's this about Olivia, How do you know about her."

"But is Olivia OK?" Gus asked again.

"He asked if Olivia is OK, again! I think he wants an answer."

Harley sighed and her legs gave out, she fell. Melinda rushed to her and put her arms around Harley. "Are you OK?"

Harley spat. "Does it look like I'm OK?" Her heavy breathing started up.

Gus' image knelled he held her as much as a spirit could hold someone. Another sharp intake of breathe expelled from Harley again.

"Gus?" Harley whimpered.

"I'm here baby!" He said, and kissed her forehead. Harley gasped and tears flowed, from all three of them. "Oh baby, I didn't want to go I loved you so. But I had to it was my time, and in retrospect Olivia got the heart she needed.

Harley know he really was there now. "Gus she's not taking your death well, none of us are. She wont take the drugs she needs to keep her form rejecting your heart."

Gus grinned. "Well maybe I ought to go to her and kick her butt" he laughed.

Harley smiled.

But Melinda interjected. "Look Gus, you have to go. You need to go on."

A white light shown above all their heads.

"Is that for me?" Gus asked.

Melinda nodded and said, "Yes, it is and you need to go to it, now."

"Please Gus go!" Pleaded Harley. You need to be at peace, Everyone will be fine." Harley sobbed, as did Melinda.

Gus sighed and stood and walked into the light turned and said "Tell every body I loved them." Gus was really gone now. But he'd be with them forever.


End file.
